


Predictable

by guineapiggie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, K-2 doesn't get humans, One Shot, Some Humor, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, if you can call it that, meanwhile Cassian and Jyn do their best not to get themselves, not for lack of trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineapiggie/pseuds/guineapiggie
Summary: “It’s good to see you,” the Sergeant says, pretty brown eyes trained on his face in a way that makes Jyn oddly angry, and then reaches out to place her hand on his arm. “You look good.”First of all – that’s just a lie. Cassian looks awful, and why wouldn’t he. They’ve just been through a tight spot, they nearly crashed their ship, they haven’t slept for two days and there is a streak of dried mud on his temple streaking up into his hair (that Jyn totally hasn’t been staring at ever since she noticed it and was then too awkward to point out to him).





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of those where my timeline makes no sense whatsoever because I have no idea how Kay-Too lived, and I absolutely do not care.  
> Am I any good at writing Kay-Too? I'll have to leave that for you to decide...

“Captain Andor?”

Cassian looks up from the crate he is rummaging through looking for some part for the ship they just only very barely landed in one piece, and something about him lights up. Jyn shifts from her position behind the ship to see what has caused that.

“Sergeant Bayes,” he says, and smiles at the young woman bustling towards them – Cassian Andor, tired, battered, relentless, _smiling_? 

Jyn finds her too blond and too tall and decidedly too pretty to be anywhere near the dirty frozen hell that is Echo Base. She gets to her feet and then stops, grimy wrench still in hand, when she realises she has literally no reason to interrupt them, even though for some strange reason she suddenly really wants to.

“It’s good to see you,” she says, pretty brown eyes trained on his face in a way that makes Jyn oddly angry, and then reaches out to place her hand on his arm. “You look good.”

First of all – that’s just a lie. Cassian looks awful, and why wouldn’t he. They’ve just been through a tight spot, _they nearly crashed their ship,_ they haven’t slept for two days and there is a streak of dried mud on his temple streaking up into his hair (that Jyn totally hasn’t been staring at ever since she noticed it and was then too awkward to point out to him).

It takes her a moment to realise that it could just mean “you look good” as in generally good-looking, which... probably isn’t a lie, but a damn weird thing to say when you randomly meet somebody in a Rebellion hangar (right? _Right?!_ ).

Cassian has the grace to snort at that, but that fond look doesn’t leave his eyes. “You’re still a terrible liar, I see. Where’ve you been?”

Jyn remains in her little hiding spot, listening in on Cassian and the pretty Sergeant who apparently worked with him for a while a few years back (and there are implications in that _worked_ that make something in her insides coil and clench), and Jyn is equal parts mad and ashamed but stays put for far too long.

“So, what about that drink you promised me? Still waiting on that,” the Sergeant says with a coy little smile, which is the point Jyn finally manages to tear herself away – not so much because this is straying into a territory she really shouldn’t be listening to and more because there is something lodged in her throat that she can’t swallow down. 

She wipes her grimy hands on her trousers and wanders down the hangar, and rubs motor oil into her eyes trying to wipe a few inexplicable tears off her cheeks, at which point her eyes start stinging unbearably.

And then, _of kryffing course_ , she runs into Kay-Too.

“You are crying,” the droid states, loudly, and Jyn hastily rubs her sleeves over her face and shakes her head in protest, praying to whatever might be listening that nobody just heard that.

“That usually indicates pain.”

“I’m not crying,” Jyn hisses and tries to walk away, but Kay-Too follows her (maybe because that order to _be there for her_ has never actually been retracted).

“Yes, you are. Are you in pain?”

“ _No!_ ”

“It may also indicate distress or a sensation of being overwhelmed –“

“Leave me alone!” she growls at the droid, and thinks that if he could raise a brow at her, he would. He crooks his head to the side instead, and doesn’t move an inch.

“I have orders to look out for you, Jyn Erso,” he declares. There it is. “Crying usually indicates that the person in question requires looking after.”

_“I don’t want you to look out for me!”_

Kay-Too straightens his head. “You do not outrank Cassian, you cannot retract his or-“

“Listen here, you kryffing heap of screws, I just want to be _left alone_ –“

“What’s going on?”

In any other situation, she would have been more than relieved to hear that voice, but not now. Not when she was arguing with his droid over whether or not she’d been kryffing _crying_ over him.

He seems to have got rid of his pretty friend for the time being, which doesn’t console her as much as it probably should.

“I told you she didn’t listen when I explained the ranks to her,” Kay-Too says petulantly, looking to his master for reassurance. “She is trying to overrule you, and when I pointed out to her that she can’t, she insulted me.”

She can see an annoyed huff and an amused grin struggling for dominance on his face for a moment. “What did he –“ His voice trails off as his sharp eyes lock onto hers, and then he too has the nerve to look deeply worried. “Have you been - are you alright?”

“Oh, just... just give it a kryffing rest, Andor, you’re not my mother, alright?” she snaps, her eyes burning and her throat suspiciously tight, and storms off before any of that can show on her face.

 

* * *

 

Cassian stares after her, then turns to Kay-Too who manages to look insulted somehow.

“Don’t look at me, she was crying _before_ I started talking to her.”

“You are more likely to make her kill you than to make her cry,” Cassian mutters darkly and watches her go.

“Maybe she is very happy. You said organics cry sometimes when they’re very happy.”

He looks up at the droid with a heavy internal sigh and asks himself how anyone ever wonders where Cassian Andor got his never-ending patience from. 

“Kay, I’m not an expert, but I think we can rule that out.”

“Oh. What makes you think that?”

“How about the fact she was shouting at us?” he asks, supressing a smile.

Kay-Too doesn’t look convinced. “She did that on the mission on Coruscant, and she said –“

 

_He stumbles up the ramp into the cargo bay, his legs shaking with exhaustion, lungs burning, the stench of the explosion still in his nose. He catches a quick glance at their pilot throwing him a relieved little grin before someone else comes rushing towards him, lips a thin white line, green eyes hard and wide and angry. He doesn’t really have time to be glad she has made it back to the ship unharmed before she starts towards him, making him stumble backwards against the hull in surprise._

_“What the hell were you thinking, you blasted idiot, you could’ve got yourself killed, why didn’t you wait for me-“ Cassian narrowly escapes a physical assault at this point only because Kay-Too sticks a scanner into Jyn’s face. She swats him away. “Put that_ away _, Kay, I am fine!“_

_“But you’re giving indications of pain –“_

_“I’m relieved, okay? I’m_ happy _!” she all but yells at the droid, a slight touch of red on her cheeks, and runs the back of her hand over her unusually bright eyes._

_Cassian leans heavily against the hull and pretends he doesn’t see or hear anything._

_“Let’s get going,” he mutters in Bodhi’s direction. The pilot wears a deeply tired look on his face that is more familiar to Cassian than he’d like to admit. He nods and disappears into the cockpit._

_“You don’t_ sound _happy.” Kay-Too isn’t over the issue._

_“Kay, leave her –“_

_“Just take my word for it, then,” Jyn snaps and turns back to Cassian, clearly not over the_ other _issue._

 

“I remember, yes,” Cassian cuts him off hurriedly. There is no need for anyone to hear about this.

“Maybe she has dust in her eyes?”

Cassian almost flinches – he also remembers where Kay-Too picked that up. They had somehow managed to run head-first into another fight on some desolate desert planet, and Jyn had caught a wound that upon closer inspection bled a lot more than it should have, and they had waited for extraction for almost an hour, by which time Cassian had had her blood all over him. 

(He had not, in fact, had sand in his eyes, even though he told Kay-Too that when he asked.)

“We’re on an ice planet, Kay.”

The droid, frustrated about continually running into dead ends, apparently finally gets the idea she might have just lied at him. “Do you think she is in pain?”

Cassian sighs, buries his hands in his pockets and stares down the corridor where she’s disappears. “No... I think she’s angry, and I’m not really sure I want to know why.”

Some part of Kay-Too puffs out air, which is as close as he gets to a sigh. “Is there any emotion humans may _not_ express through crying?” he inquires, with a touch of desperation in his voice.

Cassian frowns and mulls that over for a moment, then pats the droid absent-mindedly and replies: “No, I can’t think of one.” Then he sighs and adds: “I should probably go check on her. You stay here, make yourself useful, okay?”

“She told you to leave her alone,” the droid points out.

“Yes, it’s... not that easy.”

The droid’s look does not waver. Cassian knows that look, it’s a silent prompt to elaborate.

He sighs. “Look, it’s a human thing, Kay, I can’t explain it.”

“You seem to be saying that a lot since she got here.”

He has a point there. “That’s not true.”

“Oh yes, there was a sixty-two point four percent increase in this sentence since –“

He throws his hands up. “Not _now_ , okay? See if someone ‘round here needs a hand, I’m not going to say it again.”

His droid still has his eyes on him, pulling the feat of looking disgruntled, when a call rings out from across the hangar.

“Captain Andor?”

Cassian hesitates for just a moment – then turns and stands at attention. “General.”

Draven comes striding towards him, and Cassian supresses a sigh. He knows that look. It’s the _I have an urgent mission_ look (have they ever _not_ been urgent?) and he won’t be back for a week or more –

Provided, of course, that he will be back at all.

“Kay-Too, change of plans,” he says, appalled at how tired his voice sounds. “Find Bodhi, tell him to make sure she’s okay. Then come back, I might need you.”

“You know, I wasn’t built to deliver messages,” Kay-Too says indignantly, but stalks off towards the pilots’ barracks nonetheless.

Cassian buries his hands in his pockets and awaits orders. 

~~_(There is nothing new under the sun.)_ ~~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that ending ~~not really though.~~  
>  (It's me, after all. And it's them, so I couldn't just resolve the matter - this is already veering way too close to being out of character for them both, so well. It's back to duty for Cassian, as it always will be.)


End file.
